Solo contigo es un sueño
by Momoocchi
Summary: Es un one-shot Zutara, unas semanas despues de que Zuko es maestro de Aang...zutara!


Aquí les dejo mi primer fic (publicado aquí) de Zutara… Espero

Que les guste mucho…

**°**Avatar la leyenda de Aang **NO** me pertenece… En dado caso el que seria Zuko :

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

"**Solo contigo es un sueño, por que sin ti es pesadilla"**

-Maldición- Llevaba más de una semana así… la joven de la tribu del agua no concebía el sueño, no lograba poder dejar de pensar en él… ese hombre que la habia encantado, que a pesar de lo que le habia hecho la tenia cautivada... aunque ella no lo aceptase.-Maldición

-Katara, Estas bien?- Para el joven avatar y el resto del grupo era evidente el descontento de la maestra agua en el momento en el que Aang acepto que él se enseñase… desde eso, ella era muy sarcástica, muy cruel, muy distinta…

-Claro que si Aang… por que no habría de estarlo? – Ella sabía que mentía, pero… si decía la verdad… como la explicaría? No quería, no podía y no debía decir lo que sentía… eso solo le causaría problemas… ya que sabia que Aang le amaba… pero ¿y él? ¿Él le amaba?

-Katara, Zuko, Aang… entrenemos… Aang debe practicar los cuatro elementos al mismo tiempo, o no?- Toph quien era la única que notaba la situación entre Katara y los chicos quería evitar pleitos o depresiones… a ella nadie le podía mentir… por lo tanto sabia lo que su amiga sentía, lo que él sentía, lo que Aang sentía.

-Si!!!- Respondieron los maestros en coro.

-Fue un gran entrenamiento chicos- Dijo Aang con una pequeña reverencia a sus jóvenes maestros.

-Aang- dijo el hermoso ambarino- me gustaría que mañana dediques mucho tiempo a lo que te he enseñado… ya que es el elemento del que menor dominio tienes.

-Bien- Respondió el chico alejándose junto con las maestras.

-… por que me miras de ese modo?- se dijo el castaño a si mismo- por que? Por que no es como mi sueño? Por que no es como quisiera?- Zuko estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, él no se podía explicar la fuerte atracción que sentía hacía esa morena. A pesar de lo que habia tenido con Mai, él siempre la quiso, la anhelo, la deseó- Maldición. Katara, me gustas.- Esto ultimo lo dijo sin siquiera darse cuenta de que los chicos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para oírle, pero lo suficientemente ocupados como para ignorarle… todos, menos ella.

Caída la noche, después de cenar; en el momento en el que "todos" dormían la maestra agua salio de su bolsa de dormir… no sabía ni para que la quería, ya que de nuevo no podía dormir… De nuevo era por tales cautivadores ojos dorados como el oro, por ese cuerpo, por ese chico, por ese hombre. Ella habia oído lo que él dijo… o al menos lo que habia creído oír… eso, esas tres palabras que significaban tanto para ella… Por su parte el príncipe tampoco podía dormir… la quería fuera de su espacio, fuera de su mente, fuera de su corazón… Despierto no le dejaba de pensar, dormido no le dejaba de soñar, pero cuando no soñaba en ella sentía que no vivía, solo en sueños tenia la esperanza de que ella le quisiere, de que ella le amase. Si no soñaba con ella, para él era una tortura, una pesadilla…

-Katara… ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- Él se la habia encontrado recorriendo habitaciones vacías que habían en parte más alejada ( a su campamento) del templo aire del oeste… pero… ¿que habia hecho? Esta seria la primera vez que le hablaba, o más bien, la primera vez que no le hablaba para responderle groseramente, o provocándola a un seguro coraje. Por el contrario… le hablo en un tono dulce.

-Zu…Zuko- Ella no esperaba encontrárselo en aquel lugar… no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír el tono tan dulce y hasta un poco amoroso con el que su príncipe le habia hablado- no podía dormir… así que decidí dar un paseo… y tu?- Era la primera vez que ella le hacia una pregunta de ese tipo, interesándose por él.

-Tampoco podía dormir- dijo el maestro fuego…

- Y… por que?- Preguntó curiosa la morena.

-Porque… por…- Mientras decía eso se acercaba lentamente hacia donde la chica- por que…

No dejaba de pensar… en ti.

-En…mi?- Katara no creía lo que oía…él, Zuko, quien tan mal le habia tratado ¿No podía dejar de pensar en ella? Ella estaba increíblemente feliz al oír eso… ella habia oído bien esa tarde, él también le quería… pero… como debía reaccionar? No sabia si ignorarle, o…

-Si, en ti…- dijo el príncipe con un leve sonrojo en la mejillas… sonrojo que la chica notó y del cual ella se contagió, el momento se habia dado… en ella estaba la ultima palabra, la ultima frase…él le rogaba en sus adentros a cualquier fuerza existente que ella le respondiera lo mismo, por que si no él moriría, no solo de vergüenza… sino de dolor…-Katara… dime algo, por favor- un tono nostálgico habia dominado la voz del muchacho, ya que su hermosa maestra agua habia quedado pasmada por la noticia y se habia quedado sin habla, él tenia miedo… por primera vez sintió miedo… miedo a ser rechazado por ella… la única mujer que le habia podido hacer perder la cordura, por la única mujer que se perdía desenfrenadamente.

-Que quieres que te diga?... Zuko… no hay nada que decir- Eso, esa simple frase hizo que el chico perdiera todo tipo de esperanza, para él, eso era un rotundo rechazo… La maestra agua noto en el rostro de su amado una extraña palidez acompañada de mucha tristeza… y le sonrió- Yo… me gustas- concluyo la chica, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo le besó… le besó de tal manera que él sentía que desfallecía… era como en su sueño… no era una pesadilla, eso era real.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Waa si, sé que ****estuvo fatal… pero es lo único que mi cabeza pudo dejar salir xDD**

**Jejeje**

**Espero les guste… y recuerden que soy nueva en estas cositas x**

**Espero que dejen reviews… Gracias…**

**ZUTARA FOREVER!!!**


End file.
